This invention relates to stringed musical instruments, and more particularly to a guitar neck.
Conventionally, the necks of stringed musical instruments are of solid material, or at least have an elongated flat surface upon which the longitudinally spaced transverse frets are mounted to form a fingerboard against which the strings are manipulated or pressed by the musician.
The only stringed musical instruments having a hollow neck, known to the applicant are disclosed in the two U.S. McBride Pat. Nos. 2,368,256 and 2,368,257, both issued Jan. 30, 1945. However, neither of the hollow necks disclosed in the McBride patents support the fret construction contemplated by this invention.